In the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,074 and 3,833,958 there are disclosed methods of temporarily attaching insoles to the bottom of lasts as a preliminary step in a sequence of shoemaking operations. Such methods and the lasts used avoid the use of tacks, adhesive tape and the like, or the need for providing apertures in the insoles to receive pins on the last bottom. As disclosed in said patents, the lasts used are provided with at least one locating member having a cutting edge upstanding from the last bottom. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,074 the member penetrates the insole to cut a tab in the insole. In U.S Pat. No. 3,833,958 the member has spaced blades which form slits in the insole and by compressing the insole material between the blades resist dislodgement. While such members perform well in holding insoles of many materials it has been found that a variety of insoles of soft materials are not held adequately by such members resulting in occasional dislodgement or misalignment of the temporarily attached insole from the last bottom during the shoe making steps.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide shoe lasts having improved holding members for temporarily attaching insoles of any material to last bottoms. To this end the members are provided with at least one blade having one end recessed or undercut to form a hook-like projection which resists accidental dislodgement when the blade is forceably embedded in the insole.
There will now be given with reference to the accompanying drawings a detailed description of a variety of illustrative lasts embodying the invention. It is to be understood, however, that the lasts described are selected for illustration of the invention and not for limitation thereof.